A Gentle SHOVE In The Right Direction
by Tripping Daisies
Summary: New love could blossom in the war-torn, chaos-filled universe. But sometimes foolishness, arrogance, and adolescent stupidity prevent anything from happening. Then, all you need is a gentle nudge in the right direction¡KOr in this case, a gentle shove.
1. More Information, Please

**A Gentle SHOVE In The Right Direction**

**Chapter 1: More Information, Please**

**By: Tripping Daisies******

**Rating: PG-13; for minor language usage**

**Spoilers: None that I can think of**

**P.O.V: Third Person**

**Pairings: planned 1x2, and 3x4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Only the plot belongs to me.**

**Summary: New love could blossom in the war-torn, chaos-filled universe.  But sometimes foolishness, arrogance, and adolescent stupidity prevent anything from happening.  Then, all you need is a gentle nudge in the right direction…or in this case, a gentle shove.**

**//    //: Heero's Thoughts**

**{     }: Duo's Thoughts**

**--    --: Wu Fei's Thoughts**

**~*~: Scene Change**

**************************************************************************************

In a dusty corner of the dark school dorm, there sat the Pilot of Wing, leveling a glare at the bed diagonally opposite him, where a certain blonde lay fast asleep.  He was not aware of the turmoil that was tearing Heero apart.  After all, it is a difficult thing to go against training.  But now, Heero had to face facts.  He admitted to himself that he did not want to be on this mission.  For, if he wasn't, he could be back at the safe house with his Duo.  // Baka!  He is not your Duo.  How would he know that you like him if you've been too weak to tell him? // 

Suddenly, there was a small sigh from the figure in the bed.  Quatre rolled over to where he was facing Heero.  Sleepy cerulean eyes blinked open, and it took several minutes for the disorientation to fade.   However, it took no time at all for Quatre to realize who was venomously glaring at him.  

"Heero?" the voice croaked out, heavy with sleepiness.  "Why are you still awake?  Is everything all right?"  Heero's scowl deepened.  

"Affirmative.  I have sufficient sleep stored from yesterday."  Again, Quatre sighed.  

"Fine, if you don't want to talk, I won't force you to."  Quatre promptly closed his eyes, and tried to level his breathing.  //Why can't you talk to him?  He might be able to help!  After all, he is with Trowa. //  

"Wait, Quatre.  There is something wrong, and I…I…I need help figuring it out," Heero spit out the words as if they were poison in his mouth, and for the Perfect Soldier, they were.  The reaction received from Quatre was all excitement.  His eyes lit up, and his smile grew doubly wide.  

"Wow!  The Perfect Soldier just admitted to needing help!  I have to call Duo!"  He giggled when he saw the look of frustration on Heero's face.  

"I would like your help, if you promise to not pass judgments," Heero said is a very serious tone of voice.  

"Fine by me.  None of this will be heard from me," Quatre responded with just as much sincerity.  And with that, the explanations of feelings and troubles began.  

"I don't know when or why, but somewhere in the duration of our fight, I have developed feelings for Duo.  It has been hard for me to come to terms with these feelings, because it goes against every part of my training.  I have not voiced my feelings to Duo, because I have a fear of rejection.  I don't think Duo takes an interest in me, the way I take an interest in him.  I don't know what I am supposed to do about this," Heero said and then paused.

"Its understandable that you are nervous, and afraid.  I felt the same way when I first realized I liked Trowa.  You just have to let it happen.  Things will take their course, and if it is meant to be, then it is meant to be," Quatre explained, in a soothing tone of voice.  

"But I don't want to wait for this so called 'fate' to put the pieces together.  I want something to happen now!"

"Well, if you are that anxious to see something happen, then you could always get over your apprehensions and tell Duo.  Who knows, it might just work out," Quatre said, a small smile playing about his lips.  Heero was also lightly smiling, as visions of violet eyes and long chestnut braids popped into his head.  As soon as they appeared, they were gone, banished into the depths of Heero's mind.

"If it were to work out, and mind you I don't like 'ifs', we could compromise the war effort, due to emotional attachments.  That is unacceptable," Heero reasoned, his ever-logical mind centered on the war.  Quatre was amazed at the talkativeness of the Perfect Soldier tonight.  He had said more in this one conversation than he had all of the time Quatre had known him.

"Don't worry about it.  Let's get some sleep and prepare for the mission.  If we get it done ahead of schedule, then we can go back to the safe-house and start to figure out what to do."

"Acceptable." With that, Quatre turned over to face the wall, and quickly fell back into the dream world.  Heero sat still for a few moments longer, and then rose from his position on the floor.  He climbed into his bed, on top of the covers, and promptly fell into a light sleep, which would still allow him to function, should they be attacked.

And as Heero fell into this light sleep, he fell deeper than expected, letting his guard down. Dreams came to him, and he smiled warmly, without anyone being the wiser.

_The door to the safe house opened, revealing Quatre and Heero standing behind it.  The came into the safe house, and set their gear on the floor.  Quickly, Quatre and Trowa started up the stairs.  As a means of greeting, Heero got a silent nod from Trowa, and a dismissive wave from Wu Fei, who was busy meditating in the corner.  The braided boy of Heero's imagination was nowhere to be seen.  Suddenly, there came loud footfalls from the floor above, and without warning Duo was bounding down the stairs, his braid swinging behind him back and forth and back and forth, hypnotizing the cat whom lay at the top of the stairs._

_"Hee-chan!  I'm so happy you are home," Duo said as he welcomed Heero into his warm embrace.  Heero smiled into Duo's shoulder.  _

_"We need to talk, Duo," Heero said, as he mustered all of his courage.  He was going to tell Duo, if it was the last thing he did._

_"Sure thing, Heero!  Where d'ya wanna talk?"_

_"My Room."_

_Duo followed Heero up the stairs, trotting along like a five-year-old promised candy.  //In a way, he will get some candy. // Duo noticed Heero's smirk, and suddenly became confused.  The walked through the door, and Duo took his customary position on Heero's bed.  Heero stood in front of Duo.  They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was a mere five minutes.  _

_Suddenly, Heero lunged forward, capturing Duo's delicate lips in a kiss filled with passion.  Duo moaned into Heero's mouth as their tongues began a sacred dance.  Heero blindly groped for the tie to Duo's hair and deftly pulled it out.  Five feet of wavy chestnut hair billowed around them.  Heero ran his fingers through the mass, marveling at how soft it felt..._

_Beep.  Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.  Beep. Beep. Beep._

Heero's hand flailed in the air, seeking a target for his anger.  He found it in a matter of seconds, picked up the alarm clock and chucked it against the wall.  With a sickening 'crunch' the machine's red digital numbers faded away, as did the sound.  

He then got up and began preparing for the events of the day.  

~*~

Meanwhile, back at the safe house, three young men were hunched over the kitchen table, staring pointedly at the cards in their hands.  Trowa kept his face carefully blank, while Wu Fei smirked slightly.  Duo, however, had the most surprising change in his features.  He looked dead, with his hollow violet eyes and lips pulled into a tight, thin line.  Wu Fei noticed this first.

"Maxwell, where is that maniacal grin of yours?"

Trowa turned his head, his visible emerald orb widening slightly in shock.  He had never seen Duo without his smile.  Come to think of it, no one had.

"Huh?" Duo mumbled intelligently, coming out of his daze.  "Oh!  Sorry guys!  Guess I just kinda spaced out there."  The statement was followed by much nervous laughter, which immediately gave away the boy's attempt at a cover up.  

{Damn!  They caught me thinking about him again!  I gotta stop doing that or else they are gonna start getting suspicious…}

"Spit it out Duo.  What is going on in that head of yours?"  Trowa said, deciding it better to break the tense silence than to stay quiet.

"There's nothing to spit out, Trowa!  Why would you say there is?"  Duo stated, in defense.

"Your eyes look like they are about to come out of your head, Maxwell, you baka!"  Wu Fei spat vehemently.

{Maybe I should just tell them.  It'd be easier that this whole 'keep-it-secret' gig I've been pulling.  I mean, Trow-man is with Quat and it was like pullin' teeth to get those two together.  He'd understand what's goin' on in my life!  He'll help me out.  Here goes nothin'!}

"Well, here it goes.  Okay, I've been having these feelings.  They are all warm and tingly.  They feel good, don't get me wrong.  No pain, or anything.  And I don't think I'm going psycho or anything because of them, so don't worry about me endangering the mission.  But still, I don't really know if I understand them, and all, and I really wish I did," Duo paused to take a breath.  He noticed the precarious looks his monologue was generating.  "NOT THOSE KIND OF FEELINGS!  It's just…just…"

"Is this going to be an all night talk, Maxwell?  Some of us have things that need to be done," an irritated Wu Fei said.  Trowa nodded slightly in agreement.  

"I think I have fallen in love with Heero."

{Oh hell!  Did I just say that out loud?!}

There were a few moments of silence, and then suddenly Wu Fei burst out laughing.  Trowa's face clearly displayed a look of utter shock.  Once Wu Fei got his giggles under control, he decided to comment on the revelation.

"Now there is a relationship that will never work!"  With that, the man retreated back to his world of giddy laughter.  Trowa's head whipped around, and he leveled a glare at the Chinese man.  

"Wu Fei!" Trowa scolded.  "Be nice!" 

"Yes, Wuffles!  Be nice to poor me!  After all, I am bearing my soul to you, here, and you have the audacity to laugh!"  Duo pretend-pouted.  He wasn't really mad.  {How could I be when I expected much worse?!  Their reactions are mild compared to what Heero will do.}

_The door to the safe house opened, revealing Quatre and Heero standing behind it.  The came into the safe house, and set their gear on the floor.  Quickly, Quatre and Trowa started up the stairs.  As a means of greeting, Heero got a silent nod from Trowa, and a dismissive wave from Wu Fei, who was busy meditating in the corner.  The braided boy was nowhere to be seen.  Suddenly, there came loud footfalls from the floor above, and without warning Duo was bounding down the stairs, his braid swinging behind him back and forth and back and forth, hypnotizing the cat whom lay at the top of the stairs._

_"Hee-chan!  I'm so happy you are home," Duo said as he lightly draped his arm around Heero's neck, but quickly pulled away, knowing that the man before him loathed human contact.  "We need to talk."_

_"Lead the way," was the only response Heero gave._

_They made their way carefully to Duo's room, and once the door was closed, Duo began to reveal his secret to the man he loved more than life itself._

_"Heero, I don't exactly know how to say this."_

_"Say it." It was a gruff, cold command from the Soldier himself._

_"I love you," came the weak reply._

_Before Duo even had time to think, he was facing the barrel of a gun, aimed directly between his eyes.  He blinked once, and then closed his eyes, running over all of the good times in his life.  They were few.  Then, he heard the last words he'd ever hear. _

_"Goodbye Duo."_

Duo shuddered visibly as the scene ended in his mind.  Trowa noticed, and was wondering again what was happening in Duo's brain.  He thought better of asking.  Instead, he offered simple advice.

"Let it be.  If fate says it should be, then it will be.  If not, then it won't.  You don't really have a say."

"At times, you really sound like Quat, you know that?"  Duo marveled.

"It happens, especially when the person you sound like is the other half of your soul," Trowa commented, sappily.

Duo wiped at the non-existent tears in his eyes, rose from his position at the table, and proceeded to hug both pilots.

"Trow-man!  Wuffles!  Thanks for the advice; I don't know what I'd do without friends like you.  Although, you have to promise you won't tell Heero?"  Duo said, all of a sudden anxious.

"On our honor, we shall not betray you, Maxwell," Wu Fei voiced, for the both of them.

"Again, thank you.  Since I am about to collapse on the floor from exhaustion, I am going to say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Duo." Trowa said, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

Duo bounded up the stairs, in a very Duo-esque fashion, ran down the hall, closed the door to his room, and all but threw himself onto the bed.  Within minutes of laying his head down, Duo was asleep.  The dream world greeted him with open arms and a wide grin.

TBC… 

Daisies: This is my first attempt at a fanfic.  Please review, if you bother to read.  Feed a starving artist!  

**Muse Twiz: You aren't starving.  **

**Daisies: So I lied!  Just review!**

**Muse Twiz:  If you review, she might shut up.**


	2. Mission Complete, Confessions Fumbled

**A Gentle SHOVE In The Right Direction******

**Chapter 2: Mission Complete, Fumbled Confessions******

**By: Tripping Daisies******

**Rating: PG-13; for minor language usage******

**Spoilers: None that I can think of******

**P.O.V: Third Person******

**Pairings: planned 1x2, and 3x4******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  Only the plot belongs to me.**

**Summary: New love could blossom in the war-torn, chaos-filled universe.  But sometimes foolishness, arrogance, and adolescent stupidity prevent anything from happening.  Then, all you need is a gentle nudge in the right direction…or in this case, a gentle shove.******

**//    //: Heero's Thoughts******

**{     }: Duo's Thoughts**

**--    --: Wu Fei's thoughts******

**~*~: Scene Change**

************************************************************************

After Heero's little 'episode' with the alarm clock, Quatre cautiously got out of bed, and made his way to the bathroom.  There, he showered, changed, and groomed himself, getting ready to face the day when the mission should take place.  

Heero, on the other hand, had taken his shower last night.  While Quatre was busy doing so, he opened his laptop and checked over the mission briefing one last time.  It was simple in its orders.  They had been sent to this elite school a week earlier and told to look for suspicious students who exhibited favoritism to Oz.  They'd found a fair few.  Today, there would be a presentation at 1:30 from a popular politician.  He wanted to have an active role in the school.  This would give the pilots the perfect opportunity to sneak into the office, hack the mainframe computer, and search for information on those suspected students' families.  

The day started off well.  Quatre and Heero were early to their first class, Gym.  During the time before class, Quatre chatted amiably with several of the students in their class.  Heero sat, ramrod straight, as if waiting to attack someone.  He did not speak and made eye contact with no one.  Several classes later, Heero was starting to get bored.  //I never was bored when around Duo.  That baka always found ways to keep me entertained, even if it was trying to ignore him while I typed. //Heero wanted to laugh at that thought, but didn't, deciding it would draw attention to him.  About ten minutes before the assembly, Heero stood, and stalked away without a word to anyone.  At exactly 1:30, Quatre excused himself more politely, and went to meet Heero at the rendezvous point, which happened to be behind an old apple tree near the front gates of the school.  

"You should have been here earlier," was the scathing welcome he got from the Perfect Soldier, whose mind was always centered on the mission.

"I'm sorry that I am not Mr. Precision Accuracy, okay?  Don't get your spandex in a twist if I'm a few minutes late."

"You sound like Duo," Heero commented.

"Well, maybe I do.  But then again, that kinda happens when you've been living with a person for several months, and they are your best friend," Quatre said, ready to defend himself if need be.

"Acknowledged.  Now shut up, we have a mission to do.  We are to access the mainframe computer of the school and search for information on students' families, whom we suspect to be affiliated with Oz.  If anyone asks, we were appointed to watch the office, making sure it functions properly in the absence of administration.  Understood?"  Heero repeated the mission statement for the fiftieth time that day.

"YES! I. Understand."  Quatre replied, edginess tinting his voice.

"Acknowledged."

Ten minutes after the assembly started, Heero took off at a light sprint, but Quatre had to all-out run to keep up with the man.  They reached the office without resistance.  However, when they tried to turn the knob, they found it locked.

"We must now enter by force," Heero said while scowling deeper.

"No.  A little locked door is no trouble," a smirking Quatre deemed.  He then pulled up his right pant leg, and removed a bobby pin from his sock.  He held it up for Heero's inspection, dangling it between his thumb and forefinger.  At Heero's nod, he expertly began to pick the lock.  In no time at all, the door was open, and they were hopping over the counter to get to the computer.  

"I thought Duo was the lock-pick of the pilots," Heero commented.

"Wait a minute!  Was that a joke from Mr. Heero 'Perfect Soldier' Yuy?" Quatre said, truly shocked.  "By God, I do have a lot to tell Duo!"

"You will do nothing of the sort," growled Heero, making Quatre understand that upon revelation of any of this to Duo, death would be eminent.  

With that, they set about doing their work.  Heero easily figured out the password, downloaded all of the files necessary to his disk, and shut off the computer in under 20 minutes.  They left, making sure to lock the door back.  Quickly sprinting back to their dorm room, they grabbed their previously packed gear and headed for the near-by forest.  Taking the lifts up to their respective Gundams, they quickly left the privileged, pretentious school behind.  

~*~

The door to the safe house opened, revealing Quatre and Heero standing behind it.  The came into the safe house, and set their gear on the floor.  Quickly, Quatre said a goodbye to Heero, and made his way over to Trowa, who leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to the blonde's forehead.  Wu Fei looked at Quatre and said, "Good to see you, Winner."  Quatre smiled in response, as Trowa led him upstairs, presumably to their room.

As Trowa passed Heero, he nodded silently.  Heero nodded in turn, a mutually stoic greeting.  Wu Fei waved at Heero in a dismissive way.  // Now where is my Duo? // That question was quickly answered as he heard _ka-thud, ka-thud, ka-thud.  Heero mentally counted down the minutes until…//there it is! // Duo came racing down the stairs faster than lightning.  He squealed with delight as he saw Heero.  _

"Hee-chan!  You are home in one piece!"  Duo lightly draped his arm around Heero's neck.  He was about to pull back when a pair of muscled arms wrapped around his waist, effectively pulling Duo closer.  {Well, no one ever expected that!  Maybe Trowa is right about this 'fate' thing.}  Just as quickly as those arms appeared, they were gone.  //What am I doing?!  I can't do this! //  Heero pulled back, and aimed a piercing stare at Duo.  The braided man shivered under his gaze.  

"We must talk."  Heero then led the way to his room.  Once inside, Duo took his customary position on Heero's bed, and Heero himself sat in the chair facing his desk.  The room didn't contain any more furniture than that.  

"What'cha wanna know, Hee-chan?"

As much as that pet name annoyed Heero, he decided not to mention it.  

"I…I wanted to know…" Heero mumbled and began to play with his hands.

"Wanted to know what?"

"What did you do while I was gone?  All of your maintenance schedules filled out and turned in?  Is Deathscythe in top, working condition?"  Heero said, deciding that now was not the time to admit to anything.

Duo sighed audibly.  {Is that all this damn asshole wants?!  To know if I finished my work?!  God damn!  I thought he was inviting me up here to make out.  But, no!!! Not Mr. Heero 'Perfect Soldier, Anal Retentive, Spandex Boy' Yuy!}

"Yes, Heero, I finished my work.  Heero noticed the disappointment in Duo's voice, and that almost prompted him to try again.  // Maybe Duo does want something more. // But in Duo's next statement, Heero quickly quashed that idea.

"Is that all, Heero?"  

"Affirmative."  Heero said, sounding a little disappointed himself.  "I have mission reports to do, and I don't need you blabbering over my shoulder."  

Duo turned on his heel and left, shutting the door behind him.  Heero let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.  // I seem to be doing that a lot lately.  What is it about Duo that causes me to stop breathing properly? // He decided to go and ask Quatre.  He proceeded to stalk down the hall, and had raised his hand to knock once on the door before he was stopped by the sounds he heard.  Low, throaty moans made him forget any questions he was about to ask, and made another part of his body react.  He needed this information, so he thought of others qualified to answer that question.  // I will not ask Wu Fei.  He will think me a weak onna.  That leaves Duo.  Could I dare to ask him a question that pertains to him?  I suppose I could, if I conveniently forget certain parts of the question. //

With that, he proceeded down the hall.  He again raised his hand to knock, and was stopped by a sound that twisted his heart.  He heard small sobs coming from within the room.  He decided against asking Duo and went back into his room, question unanswered.  It could wait until tomorrow.  

TBC… 

**A/N:**

Daisies: Another chapter, written and done!  Boy, do I feel accomplished?!  

**Muse Twiz: Even though you've gotten barely any reviews?**

**Daisies: The reviews are not what matters to me.  It is the satisfaction of writing, which compels me to do so.**

**Muse Twiz: Now there you're lying to the world and yourself.  Stop that!  Bad Daisies!**

**Daisies: Fine!  So it is the possibility of being reviewed which helps me to write, but I also do it because I like it.  It is a satisfying outlet of feelings and emotion.  **

**Muse Twiz: Good God, woman!  Don't get philosophical on us.  We're not here to read your theories on writing; we are here to read fanfiction!**

**Daisies: Then get to work, my muse!  Do your magic!  Inspire me!**

**Muse Twiz:  Oh, boy.  Here it goes.**


	3. Meddling In Fate's Realm

A Gentle SHOVE In The Right Direction

****

**Chapter 3: Meddling In Fate's Realm**

**By: Tripping Daisies**

**Rating: PG-13; for minor language usage******

**Spoilers: None that I can think of******

**P.O.V: Third Person******

**Pairings: planned 1x2, and 3x4**

**Disclaimer:  I do not own Gundam Wing.  Only the plot belongs to me.  **

**Summary: New love could blossom in the war-torn, chaos-filled universe.  But sometimes foolishness, arrogance, and adolescent stupidity prevent anything from happening.  Then, all you need is a gentle nudge in the right direction…or in this case, a gentle shove.******

**//    //: Heero's Thoughts******

**{     }: Duo's Thoughts**

**--    --: Wu Fei's Thoughts******

**~*~: Scene Change**

************************************************************************

After Quatre and Trowa had welcomed each other home and rediscovered their love in the more physical sense, the acquainted themselves with the troubles of their friends.  

"Duo actually admitted to having feelings for Heero?  In blunt, unclouded terms?" Quatre almost shouted, his voice full of surprise.  

"Yes, my love.  He did.  What I find extremely surprising is that Heero also confessed his feelings," Trowa responded in earnest.

"Indeed, it was a shock.  You know, I think our 'Perfect Soldier' is truly becoming a 'perfect human'.  He's discovering his emotions.  I am so happy for him," Quatre said, punctuating his comment with a yawn.

"Love, it is late and you are tired.  We shall figure out what to do with this information in the morning.  Sleep now."

"Yes, I suppose you are right.  Sleep would be in order," Quatre mumbled as he pillowed his head on Trowa's muscular chest.  "I love you, Trowa," Quatre mumbled through his half-asleep fogged brain.  Sleep quickly ensued the statement.

"I love you, too Quatre, heart of my heart."  With that, Trowa joined his love in a peaceful dream, plotting as to how they could fix this problem between Heero and Duo.

~*~

Duo swiped at his eyes, at the tears that had long ago dried.  {Why am I such a nuisance to everyone?}  Heero's off-hand attempt at a joke really struck Duo to the core.  He couldn't believe that was all Heero thought Duo was.  

Duo got up from the bed and walked towards his door, intent on going to get a glass of soda.  He paused just outside of Heero's room, seeing the door open and the lights off.  The dim green glow of the laptop was the only source of illumination.  It cast shadows; yet still shed some light, on the face of the handsome sleeping Japanese boy.  How Duo longed to tiptoe into that room, kneel beside the bed, and caress the cheek that was upturned from the pillow.  He knew, though, that Heero would wake at the slightest touch, and that stopped him.  {After all, it isn't like I have a death wish!}  

That was the thought that got Duo's feet moving.  He continued to silently maneuver down the stairs.  He stopped at the sight before him.  Wu Fei was coming up the stairs, presumably on his way to bed.  They had nearly collided mid-way.  

Wu Fei looked Duo up and down.  He was only wearing a pair of black boxers.  Wu Fei himself had to keep his face blank, which was a very great challenge.  -- Hot damn, Duo looks good.  What I wouldn't give to run my hands over that smooth, ivory chest!  And his hair!  Good God, it would be so wonderful to make love to him, while running my fingers through that hair.  I have to get to my room! -- Wu Fei dismissed the incident by saying:

"Excuse me, Maxwell."  

Duo continued on his way, also mumbling something resembling an apology.  Making his way to the refrigerator in the kitchen, he grabbed a soft drink and headed back up to his room.  This time, outside of Wu Fei's room, he stopped.  The noises he heard did not warrant any shock.  {More power to Wuffles.  After all, he is a teenage boy!  What would I expect?}  A soft moan disturbed by a stifled yawn awakened a part of Duo's body that begged for release.

He ran down to his room, intent on giving himself just that.  However, he found that the moment he lay his body down, sleep claimed him, denying him the chance to fulfill any fantasies his mind could have conjured.

~*~

Trowa rolled over on the bed, trying to evade the sunlight, which was attempting to pry his eyelids open.  Finally determining that it was impossible to do so, he grunted and resigned himself to his fate.  

Sensing that his lover had finally lost his battle with the sun, Quatre himself yawned and stretched his small frame.  Both boys rolled to the center of the bed, reaching out for each other as the sunflower reaches for the sun.  Quatre's hands found Trowa's first.  However, Trowa was first to find his tongue.  

"Mmmm…morning, love." Anything else he could have said was cut off by a chaste kiss administered by the small angel lying next to him.  As they separated, Quatre spoke both their minds in two simple phrases.

"Six o'clock in the morning is an ungodly hour.  No one, in their right minds should be up at this hour."

"Unfortunately, angel, my internal clock will NOT allow me to sleep in.  So now, we shall continue the conversation of last night," Trowa immediately directed the conversation to the peaked point of interest.

"You are correct, love.  Is there some way we can help these two struggling love birds?" Quatre asked, concerned for the happiness of both his friends.  

"I am also concerned for their well-beings.  During my sleep, I believe I have formulated a plausible plan for getting these two together," Trowa stated, in a very matter-of-fact way.

"I'm all ears!"

"Before the war, my sister, Catherine, imposed a tradition on me called a 'blind date'.  It is where you set a friend, or sibling up with another friend, and send them on a date.  They do not know whom their date is until they meet at the restaurant or movie that they will be attending.  Maybe, if we can get Heero and Duo alone together, long enough, they will confess their own feelings for each other.  If not, then we may need to take a more direct approach.  For now, though, this seems like the most logical thing to do.  Do you agree with my plans, Quatre?"

"You know, I was thinking of something along those lines, however I did not know how to put it.  You are a man of few words, my love, but eloquent with those few," Quatre said, complimenting his lover.  He was rewarded with a slight bowing of Trowa's head, and a rosy hue tinting his cheeks.  

"Thank you."

"Now, let us start working out the specifics!"  Quatre said, while enthusiastically rubbing his hands together and smirking with a mischievous look in his eyes.

~*~

Outside the door, there lurked another one of the Gundam pilot.  His ebony orbs were glazed over with jealousy.  -- So the pilot of wing returns Duo's feelings, and those two are attempting to play matchmaker.  Ha!  Watch it fall to pieces --  

Silently, Wu Fei crept away, going outside to practice with his katanas.  He smirked all the while.  -- Haven't they figured out that I am the man of Duo's dreams?  I am the man that was put here to fulfill all of his needs.  I can love him like no other, and lets face it, I am a sex god! He would have no complaints if he were to be my lover.  Unlike Yuy, I am willing to talk, I am good looking, I am everything that Duo Maxwell could ever hope to have.  When I show up at _Degrassi's_, I just hope that baka will be able to see beyond infatuation and pick something that is stable, something that he'll have for his entire life. – 

With that, Wu Fei decided his practice for the day was over, and put up his katanas.  He stepped back into the house, to come face-to-face with the braided man in question.  

"Hey-lo Wuffles…what're you doin' up? S'early…" Duo questioned, his words groggily slurred.  

"This is the last time I will tell you!  My. Name. Is. Wu. Fei.  Not 'Wuffles', not 'Wu-man', and most definitely not 'Wu-bear'!  It is a disgrace to my family's honor.  There is no justice in disgracing a family's honor, Maxwell.  And it is not early, by any means.  It's already 9 o'clock."  

"Fine, fine, fiiiine!  Don't go all 'Heero Yuy'-anal-retentive on me!  We okay now, Wu Fei?"  Duo questioned, trying to appease the situation.

"Yes, we are."

"Good.  I have stuff to do.  See you later, Wu-bear!" Duo said, as he bounded away.

"Grrrrrr Maxwell!!!"

Laughter met his ears.  As much as he was exasperated with the braided baka, he couldn't help but smirk at Duo's pet names for him.  He absolutely adored them.  

-- Just wait, my Duo.  You'll be able to pick the better mate. --

TBC… 

**A/N:**

**Daisies:  Oh Muse, My Muse!**

**Muse Twiz: Stop stealing quotes from famous movies!  That's another thing they could sue you for!  **

**Daisies: Oh yeah.  I do not own the above quote.  It is from the movie, _The Dead Poets' Society_.**

**Muse Twiz: Anyways, what were you trying to say with that quote there?**

**Daisies: I don't really know.  **

**Muse Twiz: Well, in that case, I will take after Muse Mariachi and say **

**~*****Queso**** to you*~**


	4. Making Preparations

A Gentle SHOVE In The Right Direction

Chapter 4: Making Preparations

**By: Tripping Daisies******

**Rating: PG-13; for minor language usage******

**Spoilers: None that I can think of******

**P.O.V: Third Person******

**Pairings: planned 1x2, and 3x4******

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Only the plot belongs to me.******

**Summary: New love could blossom in the war-torn, chaos-filled universe.  But sometimes foolishness, arrogance, and adolescent stupidity prevent anything from happening.  Then, all you need is a gentle nudge in the right direction…or in this case, a gentle shove.******

**//    //: Heero's Thoughts******

**{     }: Duo's Thoughts******

**--    --: Wu Fei's Thoughts******

**~*~: Scene Change**

****************************************************************************

"Hello?  Matridee?  I'd like to make reservations for tonight at 8 o'clock p.m.  A table for two, far away from a window would be preferable.  Thank you."  Quatre whispered into the telephone receiver.  Upon finishing the conversation, he hung up the phone.  Turning to see Trowa, he grinned widely, informing Trowa that all was planned and ready to go.  All they had to do was break the news to their fellow pilots.

"You should tell Duo.  He trusts you better than he does me.  I, on the other hand, will tell Heero.  I don't exactly know how he will take it," Trowa said, ending his sentence somewhat apprehensively.  

"Okay then.  I am off to tell him.  And while you are at it, give Heero some tips as to what to do to make Duo's night special.  You know what I mean, thing's you'd do for me," Quatre stated, wanting his best friend's night to be perfect.

With that, they went their separate ways.

~*~

Quatre saw Duo poised in front of the refrigerator.  

"Target Acknowledged.  Seek and destroy," Quatre giggled slightly, thinking he sounded exactly like Heero.  He walked towards Duo, who had his head in the fridge by this point.  Reaching out a hand, he clasped the braided man's forearm, and spun him around.  Duo was about to protest when he noticed the glint in the blonde's eye.

"Hey Q-man!  What'cha up to?  What'cha got that gleam in your eye for, huh?  You ain't gone like crazy or nothin' right?" Duo questioned, bewilderment clearly shown in his violet eyes.  

"Duo, I have this friend…and well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with them?"  Quatre said, nervously fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

"Sure!  Why not?  It's not like I have a life outside of Gundam maintenance and all," Duo said, that confusion turning to excitement.  "Give me the details!"

Quatre dove right into explaining where and when.  He gave Duo directions and such, and  yadda, yadda, yadda. Duo hugged Quatre, happy to finally have a date.  {Maybe this'll get my mind off ole' Spandex Boy!}  He then ran up the stairs to prepare for his date.  {I have to look ~*HOTT*~!!}

~*~

While Quatre was talking Duo into it, Trowa was in search of Heero.  He walked up to his room, then down to the basement, which they had made into a gym.  Finding Heero in neither place, Trowa decided to check the makeshift hanger they had constructed in the woods a few miles away.  There is where the pilot of Wing was temporarily residing.  

"Heero.  I need to speak with you," Trowa called across the hanger.  

"Acknowledged."  With that, Heero wiped his hands on a drop-clothe, took the lift down from his Gundam, and lightly sprinted over to Trowa.  "What is it you need?"  

"I was wondering if you would do me a personal favor.  A friend of mine is looking for a date tonight.  Would you be interested?"

Heero thought for a few minutes.  //What would make Trowa think I'd be interested in his friend?  Well, it might be a nice change of pace. // Coming out of his logical thought process, Heero turned to Trowa.

"Yes."

"I was asked by a relative of my friend to tell you about some customary 'dating procedures', if you will.  First of all, you…" With that, Trowa was off explaining various aspects of this and that, all ensured to make Heero the 'perfect date'.  All the while, Heero made mental notes, determined not to fail at his new mission.  

When Trowa had sufficiently briefed him, including the name of the restaurant, time of reservations, and directions to it, Heero returned to finish the work on his Gundam.  About two hours later, he returned to the safe house, to get ready for his date.  

~*~

Coming up the stairs, Heero saw the bathroom door was open.  As he walked by, he got a glimpse of the lithe body he'd been dreaming about for forever.  Duo was standing in front of the mirror, only a towel wrapped around his torso.  Heero tried hard not to openly drool.  

"Hiya Hee-chan!  Mind helpin' me out here?" Duo said, while holding out the brush to Heero.  

"No, I don't mind.  Get some clothes on and meet me in my room."  Duo did just that.  Once he got there, he saw Heero sitting on the bed.  Heero pointed down to the spot between his legs, and Duo obediently sat.  Then, Heero slowly and carefully began working the brush through Duo's hair.  It was full of tangles, yet Heero's adept hands gently worked them all out, starting at the bottom and working to the top.  

After about ten minutes of this sweet torture, Duo began to purr.  This sent jolts of electricity straight to Heero's lower extremities.  He quickly separated Duo's hair, and began weaving it into an intricate plait.  

"Done."  Heero said, and Duo pouted.  

"Damn Heero that felt good!"  Duo exclaimed.  //You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that from you. //

"Okay.  Now I need to get ready for my date."  Duo looked back at Heero, eyes full of surprise.

"You have a date, too?  Oh that is so cool!"  Duo practically yelled, as Heero pushed him to the door and out.  Heero then detangled himself the braided boy and proceeded down the hall to the bathroom.  

Quickly and efficiently, Heero showered.  He walked quickly back to his room, in the exact same attire Duo had been sporting earlier.  After dressing in his customary green tank top and spandex, Heero then grabbed the keys to his motorcycle, intent on following all of Trowa's directions.  Outside of Duo's room, he came to a dead halt.  His jaw dropped.  //My God!  He looks amazing! // But before Duo could see him, Heero bolted down the stairs and out of the house.  Starting up the motorcycle, Heero drove to the nearest mall, which wasn't exactly 'near'.  Parking, he walked towards Dillard's to find some clothes that would be appropriate for a date.  

Deciding that he wanted to look as Duo, Heero quickly walked towards the more formalized section of the men's department.  He spotted a pair of dark indigo blue jeans, and decided those would be perfect.  Now all he needed was a shirt.  He found it a few minutes later.  It was a baby blue, long sleeve, button-down shirt made of silk.  // It's perfect. //

After the clothes were paid for, and he changed into them, the next stop was the flower store.  Trowa had said that his friend liked Jasmine.  Heero decided that it would be a nice touch to get them for his date.  Bouquet in hand, Heero then proceeded to the chocolate store across the hall.  Picking up a heart-shaped box of Chocolate Truffles, Heero checked his watch.  // 7:30.  I'd better get going. // Heero paid the woman behind the counter who smiled politely at him.  Taking Trowa's specified route, Heero found that it only took him 15 minutes to get to the restaurant.  

Deciding it was for the better, Heero sat down on a bench out side of the restaurant and waited.  Just then, he noticed a chestnut braid swinging back and forth back and forth as a figure walked by him, going towards the restaurant.  He promptly looked the figure up and down, staring pointedly at the ass that looked like it had been poured into the black leather pants.  Heero called out to the figure.

"Duo?"

The man turned around and smiled warmly at the sight of his friend.  {If I didn't know any better, I'd say Quatre set me up with Heero Yuy.}  Heero noticed for the second time that day how well Duo's violet velour shirt complimented his eyes.  It was low cut, giving Heero a view of that creamy smooth chest.

"Fancy meeting you here, stranger!" Duo said, with a slight chuckle.  "You're a little early, too, huh?"

"Affirmative."  // God, I wish it were true that he was my date. //

Just then, an annoying beep started.  Heero reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his cell phone.  Hitting the button that allowed him to answer, a very familiar voice came over the speaker.  It sounded a bit apprehensive.  

"Uh, hi Heero.  Is Duo there with you?"

"Yes, Quatre, he is.  What is it you need?"  Heero said, a little nervous himself as to what Quatre had been calling about.

"Well, you see Heero, Trowa and I thought it would be nice if you knew who your dates were by now."

"I agree Quatre.  I am a little curious."  Heero stated, as Duo watched him.

"Heero, your date is Duo," Trowa said, taking the phone from Quatre.  

"Nani?!"  

"Talk to him Heero, he's as much of a person as you.  Now, hand the phone over to Duo, Quatre still needs to tell him," Trowa said, trying to be as soothing as possible.  Quatre was cowering behind Trowa, expecting to hear yelling and cursing all the way from his position.  To his astonishment, nothing came over the phone.  Trowa then handed the phone over.

"Quat?  Buddy!  How's it goin'?  Heero informs me you got some big news for me.  Did I win the lotto or somethin'?"  Duo rambled.  

"No Duo, its nothing like that.  I just wanted to tell you that you're date is sitting right next to you." Quatre said, unsure of what Duo's reaction would be.

"Huh?  You mean…Heero is my date?"  

"Yes."  His ears were immediately assaulted by a loud squeal of excitement.  

"I gotta go Quat!!  I don't know how I'll repay you, but somehow I will!!"  There was a distant click and Duo heard the line go dead.  He then passed the phone back to Heero, who put it away in his pocket again.

~*~

"So Yuy and Maxwell now know that you have been deceiving them, eh?"  Wu Fei said, rising from his spot in the corner.

"Yes, and their reactions were both similar.  Surprise laced with barely concealed excitement, or in Duo's case, not concealed."  Quatre giggled.  

-- Don't make me sick! --

"Would you like me to cook tonight?"  Wu Fei said, a light smirk playing about his lips.  His eyes were glowing devilishly, and his fingers were caressing a small bottle in his pocket.

"That would be lovely, Wu Fei."  Quatre said, practically glowing.

"And much appreciated," Trowa added as he pulled Quatre into an embrace.

-- Not as lovely for you as it will be for me. -- Wu Fei laughed maniacally as he walked into the kitchen, unnoticed by the other two pilots who were busy in each others' arms.  

TBC… 

**A/N:**

**Daisies:  Ah yes!!  Evil Wu Fei.  BTW…it's not that I have anything against Wu-man, it's that if he wasn't the evil force in this story, he wouldn't be in it at all.  So, I figured it'd be better to use him than make up a character.  Everybody hates original characters.**

**Muse Twiz:  Or it could be just you and your friends…**

**Daisies:  Yeah, you're right.  **

**Muse Twiz: *holding a skull* Review or Do Not Review, that is the question!**

**Daisies: REVIEW, of course!**


End file.
